No puedo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Mavis quería ser madre pero no podía por lo que le había pasado en un pasado. ¿Qué podrá hacer Zeref?


_**Hola chicos**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia de la cual saque de un fan art.**_

 _ **Realmente me había roto el kokoro al ver el fan art. Y pues para que no se rompiera más mi kokoro pues decidí escribir algo.**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Valla Lucy-san tu estomago a crecido mucho

Se podía apreciar como dos mujeres rubias hablaban en una pequeña banca afuera de la casa. Una era una rubia de hermosos ojos chocolates y la otra era rubia de ojos verdes.

Una miraba con ilusión a la otra, la cual con mucho cariño acariciaba su gran abultado vientre.

-Si el próximo mes ya estaré en trabajo así que a seguir esperando Mavis-san

Hablo la de ojos chocolate mientras sonreía y acariciaba más su vientre. La oji verde la miraba tan feliz y radiante.

-Pero he escuchado que puede ser doloroso

Su voz temblaba un poco y sus ojos mostraban un poco de miedo.

-Es un poco doloroso y cansado pero todo se me va cuando veo la sonrisa de Natsu, su alegría de que va a ser padre muy pronto y pues estoy dispuesta a pasar por este dolor por el...

La oji verde bajo a ver su vientre plano. Sus manos bajaron hasta ahi y con un suspiro hablo.

-A pesar de que Zeref y yo lo hemos intentado por mucho tiempo no podemos, a parte de la enfermedad que una vez pase todos nos han dicho que es prácticamente imposible, yo realmente quisiera sentir una pequeña vida en mi vientre...

Iba a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas cuando escucho unas pisadas. Se limpio rápidamente su rostro y vio a un hombre de cabellera negra y otro de cabellera rosa.

Se veía como ambos hermanos hablaban animadamente. Ambos cargaban cosas.

-Lucy ya estoy en casa

El pelirrosa anuncio su llegada. Se acerco a la rubia de ojos chocolate y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Papá ya llego pequeño...

Se acerco al vientre de su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso.

La oji verde veía todo con una mirada triste pero nunca se dio cuenta que era observada por unos ojos negros.

-Mavis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche había llegado. Y cierta pareja ya se encontraba acostada en la cama.

-Zeref debo hablar contigo

La oji verde se sentó en la cama. Lo mismo hizo el pelinegro. Sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Hoy vi tan felices a Natsu y Lucy, muy pronto llegara una nueva vida con ellos y me di cuenta que por mucho que lo intentemos yo no tendré a tan ansiada nueva vida en mi vientre

La oji verde empezó a llorar amargamente. Quería ser madre, sentir todo eso pero la vida había sido cruel con ella quitándole las esperanzas.

-No soy una buena mujer yo no puedo ni hacer eso...

Seguía gritando y llorando. No sintió cuando los brazos de él la rodearon y la abrazo. Ella arrugaba la playera de él.

-No digas eso Mavis, eres la mejor mujer no es tu culpa que sucediera eso...

Le hablo con calma pero sobre todo con amor. Sentía como seguía llorando en su pecho. El alzo delicadamente el rostro de ella y le limpio con cuidado las lágrimas.

-Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que serás una gran madre, se que tanto ansias tener a alguien en tu vientre pero también lo que podemos hacer es adoptar

La chica abrió sus ojos por la impresión. El también había pensado en esos. El vio como los ojos de ella brillaban cada vez más y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en ella.

-¿En serio podemos hacer eso?

La chica pregunto con ilusión. El pelinegro le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si Mavis, hay que darle hogar, amor y cariño a un pequeño

La oji verde se lanzo abrazar más fuerte al pelinegro. Estaba más que feliz de que su sueño de ser madre muy pronto se cumpliría.

-Gracias Zeref, te prometo que seré una gran madre

Las lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por risas. El pelinegro de igual manera le sonrió. Vio en el mueble de al lado una foto de ellos dos en su boda. La sonrisa de ella en esa foto había regresado.

-Aunque no sabría si con lo buena madre que eres te conviertas en un segundo hijo

La oji verde inflo sus mejillas en un adorable puchero. Y le empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho de este.

-Eso no es gracioso Zeref

El pelinegro rio. La oji verde al verlo tan feliz rio con él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Papá llego

Una pequeña rubia de ojos negros bajo corriendo las escaleras para al final ser atrapada por un pelinegro.

El hombre la atrapo y la abrazo. La cargo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-Hola pequeña

Las risas de la pequeña se hicieron presentes. La mujer oji verde entro y sonrió ante la escena que veía.

-Noroi no vayas a tirar a tu padre como la vez pasada

La pequeña paro de reír para ver a su madre. Abrazo a su padre y le sonrió.

-Nunca tiraría a papá

La pequeña inflo sus mejillas. Los dos adultos rieron. La oji verde se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro la vio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de la pequeña. Las risas de la pequeña familia se hicieron presentes en el hogar.

Como habían prometido le brindaron cariño, amor a esa pequeña que ahora era la vida de los dos mayores.

* * *

 _ **Amo el ZerVis, es demasiado hermosa esa pareja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 27 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
